


We're a Package Deal

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Butt Plugs, Choking, Dom Bellamy Blake, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Multi, Nude Beach, Nude Photos, OT3, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Clarke Griffin, Switch Josephine Lightbourne, Teasing, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, married Bellarke, porn and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Best friends Clarke and Josephine have always been a package deal and Bellamy has no issue with that. He learned what that meant years ago. So when Clarke suggests they take a vacation and invite Josephine he's for all it. There's always a lot of fun whenever the three of them are together and the idea of them sipping pina coladas on the beach and the girls in skimpy binikis has him sold.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Josephine Lightbourne, Bellamy Blake/Josephine Lightbourne, Clarke Griffin/Josephine Lightbourne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	We're a Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellamyWanheda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyWanheda/gifts).



> [](https://ibb.co/bsnWdwt)   
> 

Clarke giggles into Josephine's lips, the taller girl 's fingers slip out from under her top as they hear footsteps.

Josephine winks at her as she pulls away, her fingers coming to wipe at her cheek.

"How are my two favorite co-captains?"

Clarke's lips spread into a smile and Josephine turns her head to wink at her best friend's boyfriend.

"Just finishing up here."

She turns back to Clarke, a small smirk on her face as she pulls out a tube of lipgloss, and reaches for Clarke's chin, swiping the stick on her mouth, painting the other girl’s lips a bright red.

Clarke puckers her lips making a smacking sound and she reaches for Bellamy’s hand.

“Ready for the game baby?”<

“I am now.”

His finger taps her cheek where his jersey number is painted on.

"Your one is smudged." He rubs her cheek and Clarke laughs, pressing a kiss to his palm.

"Let's go, the team needs their captain."

Bellamy wraps his arm around Clarke's waist and she tucks herself into his side.  


They look good together- Clarke's blonde and curvy, smaller than Bellamy, she looks delicate but Bellamy and Josephine both know that she's made of iron. Bellamy's taller, his hair darker, a mess of curls, his brown skin has a smattering of freckles across his face and according to Clarke, on his shoulders and other parts of his body too.

They are both so pretty that it hurts.

Clarke holds out a hand to her best friend, "Are you coming?"  
Josephine interlocks their fingers, letting Clarke tug her closer to her.

They walk through the halls like that- Bellamy and Clarke wrapped around each other, Josephine holding Clarke's hand. 

For many it may be an unusual sight, but Josie and Clarke are a package deal.  
Always have been, always will be. They are best friends, the bond between them deeper than anything else.

They get to the field, they can hear people cheering, talking, yelling, the smell of popcorn, the feeling of excitement in their bones. All three of them love the rush they get from being out on the field.  


Josie leans against the fence as Bellamy and Clarke kiss each other, one of his hands slipping under Clarke's top, his brown hand large on Clarke's back.  
She lets her eyes linger there, on the pale flash of Clarke's skin, on Bellamy's darker hand on Clarke's pale skin, his palm nearly covering her whole back.

For a second, she wonders how Bellamy's hand would look on her skin, if he would kiss her as gently as he did Clarke.  


She shakes her head, banishing those thoughts. It's one thing to have those thoughts about her best friend, because before Bellamy and Clarke there was Clarke and Josephine.  


She was Clarke's first sleepover, the girl's first kiss, the first person to ever go down on her.  


But it's another to have those thoughts about her best friend's boyfriend- someone who is not quite hers but who is an extension of the best friend she loves.  


Both of them are Clarke's best friends- that's all they can be.

So maybe she sees the way his eyes darker when she and Clarke kiss at parties, the two of them laughing before drawing back, one of them gesturing for someone else to spin the bottle.

Josephine places a hand on Bellamy's hand and lets her fingers spider crawl up his arm, breaking the couple apart.  
"We better head to the field, coach will have a field day if we are late."

Clarke pulls away from Bellamy and Josie lets her hand drop from his arm.

The couple exchange one final kiss, Clarke's lips on his cheek- a good luck kiss.  
She steps away and Josie interlocks their fingers blowing Bellamy as kiss as they run down to the field.  


Bellamy watches them go, ponytails bouncing in the air.  
He thinks of Clarke's lips on his cheek and of Josephine's hand on his arm and runs a hand through his hair.  
Clarke and her best friend are a package deal, where one goes the other comes with- but these thoughts he's having, the dreams he has that stars them both are nothing for fantasies, dangerous ones.  
He loves Clarke and he loves Josie because Clarke loves her, that's all there is too it.

* * *

Bellamy freezes, heart pounding as the bottle lands between Clarke and Josephine. The rest of the room falls quiet.  
He and Clarke's relationship started because of the damm bottle, the two of them exchanging a kiss that had left them stunned. Clarke and Josie have kissed, he likes watching it. He and Miller have exchanged kisses. He's kissed an older boy named Roan that had ended up with the older boy's cock in his mouth. It was great. It's all part of the game but somehow in all the years that they have played it, never has he and Josie shared a kiss.

But now the bottle is pointing between them both and their blue eyes are on him and his palms are sweating and he swears everyone can hear his heart beating.  
He can people in the room argue over who he should go into the closet with- Clarke is his girlfriend, she's the obvious choice, but he and Josie have never had the bottle land on them and the game is about having fun.  
Bellamy's heart nearly stops as he watches Clarke stand up, her hand tugging Josie up, her other hand reaching for his.  
"You are all being ridiculous, acting as if the closets on this boat aren't big enough for the three of us."

Bellamy and Josie follow her as the room erupts is loud whispers, Clarke leading them to the closet. As Miller closes the door behind him, Bellamy takes a deep breath.  
The closet is large enough that they can all stand there and not touch and as Clarke gently turns on light he finds Josie right next to him, only fingertips away.  
"What was that?"  
Clarke ignores her best friend's hiss and instead makes her way to Bellamy, her hand cupping his cheek.  
She kisses him softly, the taste of her cherry chapstick mixed the the hard lemonade she and Josie had split on her lips.  
The kiss ends far too soon for his liking and he watches as she turns to Josie, her hands wrapping around Josie's wrists, the other blonde girl's eyes wide, eyes darting to his.  
"Clarke?"  
He has never hear Josie sound so off.

Clarke kisses Josie softly, her hands still on Josie's wrists and Josie sighs into the kiss, her hands breaking free from Clarke's grasp to grip her hips, red nails bright against Clarke's creamy skin.  
When Clarke does pull away, Josie looks dazed, almost nervous as she looks at Bellamy.  
He has never seen her look like that at him- he has seen anger and annoyance, pride and amusement, and on the rare occasion he has seen her eyes darken, almost lustful, like the time he was washing cars.  
She bites on her bottom lip and it hits Bellamy that the way the girls kissed was familar, Clarke had no hesititation in kissing the other girl and Josie had known where to put her hands on her, to make Clarke gasp into her mouth.  
They have done this before.

"That was not your first kiss."  
Josie swallows as she steps toward him, eyes flashing as he stares at both of them in disbelief, she feels panic. Clarke loves Bellamy, she knows that and as much as Josie loves kissing Clarke, loves eating her out, she couldn't bare it if she broke them apart.  


"I was the one who made the first move the first time. "

Clarke steps back, eyes dark glittering with anticipation as she watched her two favorite people step closer to each other.  
Bellamy laughs,a bit amused as he steps towards her, towering over as Josie looks up at him, her heart beat quickly.  
She fights the urge to rise to her toes and press her lips against his.  
It's one thing to kiss your best friend behind her boyfriend's back but fantasize about said boyfriend but it's another to kiss Bellamy in front of Clarke.  
"Clarke loves you."  
"She loves you too, don't you baby?"  
His eyes flicker to Clarke and she nods, "You're my two favorite people in the world."  


Bellamy takes another step, and then something in Josephine changes, she straightens up, a smirk on her face as she steps closer to Bellamy.  


"Did you hear that Blake? I'm her favorite."  


"She said one of her favorite people." He sounds amused as Josie gets into his face.  


"Did Clarke ever tell you that I was her first? Her first kiss. Her first orgasm. Know your place Blake."  


Josie's back hits the wall as Bellamy shoves her against it, his arms on either side of her body holding her in place, lips only a milimeter away from hers.  


"No, you, know your place."  


He kisses her hard, body pressing her against the wall.  


Clarke watches eyes wide, a slow burn spreading through her as she watches her best friend and boyfriend kiss.  
Bellamy's bigger, stronger too, but Clarke knows from her own experience that Josie isn't one to melt into a kiss, she's not soft like her. Josie kisses like she does everything else- hard, viving for control.  
She hears Bellamy moan and Clarke knows that Josie nipped at his bottom lip. She watches Josie's hands slip under Bellamy's shirt, her nails digging into his skin and she wants to cross over and join them. She wants to tug Bellamy's shirt off him, kiss his back and shoulders, letting her hands wander down his jeans. She wants Bellamy's head in between her legs and her head in between Josie's. She wants to be pressed between their bodies, overwhelmed by the feeling of them.

She coughs and when they break way turning to look at her, eyes dark and wide.  
"Clarke, we-"  
She's a bit amused by the look on their faces, as if they had forgotten she was there.  
"You need to fix yourselves, the others will be here soon."  


Bellamy runs a hand through his hair and fixes his shirt while Josephine smooths her dress, her lipgloss is smudged, and she wipes it off with her hand. Bellamy's lips are shiny and Clarke grabs his shirt, pulling him in for a kick, licking the taste of her best friend's lipgloss of his lips.  
She hears Josie gasp behind her and she smirks pulling away from Bellamy who looks at her then at Josephine, and Clarke sees something click in his eyes. She and Josie are a package deal and Bellamy finally realizes what that might mean.  
He gives her a look, _Are you sure_ , and she nods, biting her lip _Only if you want to._  
His eyes flicker to Josie and then he nods.  


Clarke kisses him softly again, one of her hands reaching for the other blonde and when she feels Josephine grab it, she pulls away from Bellamy and brings the other girl closer to them.  
She feels a surge of confidence from Bellamy's hand on her hip and she leans to whisper into her best friend's ear.  
"Want to get out of here?"  


The door opens before Josie can answer and Clarke wonders what everyone thinks when they see the three of them, heads bent close, their bodies too close to each other, luckily everyone is too drunk to notice or to remember the next day.  


The three of them stick around for a few more rounds before Bellamy and Clarke head off, hands interlocked the two of them giggling. He presses her against the door, trailing kisses down her neck, as she opens their door.  
As soon as the door closes behind them, he picking her up and placing her on the bed, hand fumbling with her shoes, tossing their over his head as Clarke pulls her shirt off. He crawls on top of her kissing her and Clarke moans as the tastes the remaining taste of Josie's lipgloss.  


"That was hot, seeing you kiss her."  
Bellamy flips them around, Clarke straddling him.  


“You look so good kissing her baby, your hands on her, the little sounds you make. Makes up for the fact that you didn’t tell me about you and Josie.” He ends sentence with a slap to her ass and despite the fact that she’s in jeans it burns and she’s eager to get her pants off and feel his hands on her body.  


She smirks at him, “A girl’s gotta have some secrets.”  


She leans down to kiss him and one of his hands threads through her hair before he gathers it into one hand pulling on it sharply and he pulls her head back and she gasps.  
“Brat.” His voice is deep but amused but it still sends a shiver down a spine and low hum in her body. She can feel herself getting wetter.  


“You love it.” She tosses back to him and he chuckles.  


He trails his other hand down her chest to her jean covered cunt. He’s pretty sure he can feel how turned on she is.  
“You know what else I love? Eating you out. Take these off baby.”  


Clarke rolls off him, fingers fumbling with her jeans as she pulls them off, Bellamy doing nothing to help but kissing her jaw.  


As soon as she kicks both her jeans and panties off, Bellamy is hauling her on top of him, her wet cunt over his face. She unclips her bra letting it drop to the floor.  
He looks up to meet her eyes as her hands twist themselves into her long dark curls, his eyes are nearly black with lust and she shivers. There’s something erotic about the fact that she’s completely naked about to ride his face while all he fully clothed.  
His hands grip her thighs and he moves his fingers up, opening her cunt to his gaze and he groans.  


“Do you know how fucking pretty you look? So wet so desperate? How long have you been like this baby?”  


“Since the closet.”  


“You liked that didn’t you? Watching me kiss your best friend? What did you think?”  


“About both of you fucking me? Your mouth on me, my mouth on her cunt...”  


She’s cut off from reciting her fantasy by Bellamy’s tongue licking a strip up to her clit, his hands pulling her firmly onto his face.  
She gasps and rocks her hips. One of her hands let’s go of his hair and she slams it against the wall using it to balance herself as she rides his face. Bellamy’s making these moaning noise and are driving her insane, his tongue is trailing up and down her slit and around her clit and his chin is wet from Clarke’s juices.  
Both of them are so engrossed they don’t hear the knock or the open and then close.  


Josie tells herself that Clarke would never tease her like that. If they didn’t want her to join them they wouldn’t have made the offer. She knocks on the door and hears the sound of moaning and she’s curious and opens the door. She’s greeted by the sight of a naked Clarke riding Bellamy’s face the other boy completely dressed down to his socks. His hands are gripping her ass as she Clarke rides his face, moaning and gasping.  
It’s fucking hot and she takes in the pale but smooth curves of Clarke’s body, the mole on her side the way Bellamy’s brown hands are a sharp contrast to her skin.  
She moans at the thought of Bellamy’s hands on her skin and of Clarke’s body pressed against hers. She wants to cups Clarke’s large breasts and play with them. She wants to sink down on Bellamy's cock.  


“Are you going to join us or just stand there and watch?”  


Bellamy's voice is muffled from Clarke's thighs but Clarke's staring at her eyes wide and Bellamy groans, "You like the idea of her watching? Of her joining us. You're dripping."  


The idea that Clarke wants her to join them as badly as she wants to spurs her on.  
She kicks off her shoes and her jeans leaving her shirt and panties on.  
She straddles Bellamy's stomach and wraps her arms around Clarke, her hands coming up to palm Clarke's breasts.  
Clarke's chest is probably her most noticeable features, they are large, spilling out of Josie's palms and Clarke arches her back pressing them into Josie's hands.  
She kneads Clarke's breasts, pinching her nipples. Between riding Bellamy's face and Josie's hands on her breasts, Clarke can feel herself on the brink of an orgasm.  
She's not sure how they do it but Bellamy's suck on her clit at the exact moment that Josie pinches her nipples and nips at a spot on her neck and Clarke gasps, her eyes fluttering close, as she comes, her body slumping against Josephine as Bellamy's continues to lick her cunt, gently.  
Clarke rolls over onto Bellamy's side to catch her breath and Bellamy kisses her softly on her lips while Josie takes her underwear off.  


Josie looks at Bellamy who smirks at her, "What's wrong Josie girl, scared?"  


She bars her teeth at him and unzips his jeans and palms him through his boxers, clearly Clarke was not exaggerating when she spoke about how big and thick Bellamy's cock is or how full she feels. She pulls his jeans and boxers down and wraps her hand around his cock and squeezes, teasing him as Bellamy jerks his hips up and swears, Clarke laughs, taking delight in her boyfriend's gasp.  


"He likes it when you use both hands, also he likes to pull your hair.”  


Bellamy stops Josie from wrapping her mouth around him and instead pulls her up for a kiss his hand sliding down to between her legs and through her folds. When they break away from their kiss Clarke leans in to capture Josie’s lips, she tastes different and it’s hits her that Josephine taste not only like Bellamy but like her cunt from when Bellamy had been eating her out, and she moans and Josie pulls away with a quick pop and a wink. Clarke guides her boyfriend’s cock to her best friend’s cunt, both of the groaning as he slides in.  


Clarke’s memorized by the sight of Bellamy big freckled brown cock being engulfed by Josie’s pink wet cunt. His hands grip her waist as Josie raises herself up before slamming herself down on his cock. She moans and Clarke slips her hand in between her own legs getting off at the way Bellamy’s hands look on Josephine’s pale skin and the way he thrusts into her. Clarke loves the way Josephine is gasping, her cunt swallowing Bellamy and she bounces on his cock. She drags her nails down Bellamy’s chest making his eyes widen and the he flipping them over and hiked one leg over his shoulder and he pounds into her, their skin slapping together. Clarke’s fingers pick up the pace rubbing her clit, the other hand grasping the bed frame.  


Bellamy knows that his back will be all scratched up thanks to Josie but it’s worth it seeing how pink her cheeks get and good she feels around his cock. He scraped his teeth on her collarbone and with a smirk whispers in her ear, “Told you you would know your place.”  


Josephine gasps coming and around him and slumps on top of him. He wants to cum desperately so he pulls her off him and the kneels in front of both girls. Both blondes' cheeks are pink, Josephine looks utterly fucked but Clarke is still rubbing her clit and he pulls her hand out gather her wetness with one hand and Josies in another and then he wraps both around his cock jerking himself until he feels that’s he close and then aims his dick towards their chests, his cum painting them both.  
Clarke kisses Josie’s neck before making her way down to her chin and body licking Bellamy’s cum off the other girls body swirling her tongue around Josephine’s nipple before going back to her lips.  


Bellamy meanwhile cleans himself off and flops down in the bed to Clarke’s and she pulls away from Josephine’s lips and presses her body against Bellamy’s, his arm wrapping around her waist, her fingers reaching for Josie’s interlocking them.  
Josephine turns to look at them, one of Bellamy’s hand is playing with Clarke’s breast absentmindedly her head tucked under his chin, both of them looking at her.  


She licks her lips, “that was fun.”  


“We should do it again sometime if you are both down for it.”  
The offer surprisingly comes from Bellamy and not Clarke but Clarke squeezes her hand.  


“You should, I haven’t had a chance to get my mouth on your cunt.”  


Josephine’s eyes meet Bellamy’s who is smirking and then she leans on to kiss Clarke biting at her bottom lip one of her hands rubbing at Clarke’s clit as Bellamy lifts her leg up over his, kneading and pinching her breasts harder. Bellamy stops playing with her breasts his hand joining Josie’s between Clarke’s legs and Josie finally gets her mouth on Clarke’s tits , tugging on the nipple with her teeth biting at the full smooth creamy skin , smirking at red bruises appear in Clarke’s skin. She rubs Clarke’s clit while Bellamy thrust two fingers in and out of her.  
When Clarke does come it with a moan and her eyes flutter close when she opens then she looks tired but satisfied.  
She reached for Josie’s fingers again not seeming to care that they were in her cunt just moment earlier.  
She scoots backwards into Bellamy’s chest sighing.  


“Not fair you two ganging up on me.”  


Bellamy’s voice is fond but he’s got a wicked glint in his eye as he looks at Josephine.  
“Better get used to it princess.“  


Clarke’s mumbles a reply but she’s so fucked that she’s already on the verge of sleep.  
“You’re staying right?”  


Josephine Iicks her lips and thinks about how she shouldn’t how everyone will know but then idea of leaving the warm bed of pulling away from her best friend and her best friend’s boyfriend who she just fucked isn’t appealing eaither.  
So she curls closer to Clarke and Bellamy smiles.  
They sleep like that, Clarke in Bellamy’s arms with her hand intertwined with Josie’s.

* * *

No one talks about what happened on the boat every one else too drunk to remember. No one saw Josie sneak out of Clarke and Bellamy’s room, no one knows what happened in that closet, no one suspects anything. 

And why would they? Not much changes after that, Bellamy still wraps his arm around Clarke’s as they walk down the halls and Clarke’s fingers are still intertwined with Josie’s. Bellamy still drives them home after practice pressing a kiss to Clarke’s lips when he sees her. Clarke still wears his jersey and Josie rolls her eyes at their public displays of affection.  


But things are different too. Bellamy kisses Josephine behind the bleacher and when they go to the movie theater she gives him a blow job, Clarke watching them, eyes wide as she takes in the way Bellamy leans back eyes fluttering as Josie leans down to wrap her lips around his cock. The girls stay late after cheerleading practice, the two of them standing under the shower, water pouring down in their bodies while their hands roam around each other's bodies, Josie's hands kneading Clarke's ass, as they kiss.They give each other secret glances and Bellamy’s lets his hand linger on Josie’s back a few times. Bellamy lets Josie borrow his jacket and she fucks him in the back part of his truck Clarke laying there, her lips licking Bellamy’s shaft as Josephine moves up and down.  


She doesn’t join them all the time but it’s because a usual thing that they grow comfortable, tactile in a way they weren’t before. No more boundaries no more lines.  


Senior year draws to a close and instead of heading to the after party they head to the Lightbournes beach house. Bellamy spreads her on the counter, legs wide and Clarke eats her out, drawing out gasp and moans from the taller girl. Bellamy wides Clarke’s stance and slides his cock into her cunt snapping his pelvis against her ass, his hands gripping her tightly, Josie loves the sight of Clarke’s head in between her legs and of Bellamy fucking her best friend. Then they make their way to the hot tub and Clarke rides Bellamy while she fingers herself. They pull out some toys and Bellamy runs a hand through Clarke’s hair as Josephine fucks her with the double sided dildo, telling Clarke how pretty she looks. Clarke and Josie take turns riding his face and his cock, the two of them facing each other, leaning in to make out.

* * *

They go to college, Clarke and Josie are roommates and while everyone finds it odd that Josie is almost never sexiled whenever Bellamy comes over, no one guesses the reason is because sometimes she’s being fucked too.  
They continue on for a while until she meets Harper. Harper is cute, bubbly and they go a few dates. It’s fun and Clarke and Bellamy go back to fucking each other and it’s like she never joined then. A few months later, she and Harper end things and no one suggests she rejoins them and it’s not an issue.  


Like Bellamy once told her she knows her place. Bellamy and Clarke both love her they both care about her but they aren’t in love with her and it’s doesn’t bother her at all.  


She and Clarke continue to room their sophomore year and she starts to sleep around with a guy named Murphy who just broke up with his girlfriend. It’s fun he’s good with mouth and he likes to be fucked so the pretty strap on she never tried out with Clarke gets some use. They end it months later and she shrugs it off.  


She takes a few classes, goes to a few bars, kisses a few guys, a few girls, goes home with a couple and gets handcuffed to the bed and fucked.

She stumbles home into bed one night and Clarke crawls in with her. She’s still drunk enough to kiss her and for the first time ever it’s just the two of them, no Bellamy- hands roaming mouths on each other's bodies, Clarke flat in her back hands in her hair as she makes Clarke tremble and whine using a pillow to muffle her cries.  
They fall asleep in a mess of limbs and when Josephine wakes up the next morning, she runs a hand through Clarke's hair the smaller blonde snoring softly.  
They don't talk about it but it doesn't stop Josephine from thinking about Clarke's body under hers, of the way her best friend's mouth on her cunt, the way Clarke's hand gripped her waist, how soft Clarke's hair was. It doesn't stop her thinking of Clarke's ass under her hands, of her thinking back to them in the locker room, the way Clarke moaned and whine, and then she starts to think of her times with Bellamy and Clarke. It was fun sneaking around, teasing them both.  


A couple weeks later, she heads over to Bellamy's. Clarke invited her over for a movie night, but she's at work when she gets there and Bellamy opens the door, dresed in a pair of sweats pants, his hair messy as if he just woke up.  
She takes a minute to let her eyes roam on his ass as he walks around kitchen making hot chocolate for her.  
The two of them sink into the couch, leaving space for Clarke and when she arrives Clarke gets changed and then she sinks down in between them. Josie's not too sure what movie they are watching she's too busy watching Clarke and Bellamy laugh.  


Halfway through the movie, Clarke turns to her and cups Josie's face kissing her softly. The taller blonde is surprise but she kisses her back, one hand sliding down Clarke's back as Clarke climbs into her lap straddling her.  
When she pulls away, Josephine catches Bellamy’s eye, they are dark with lust and he’s smirking and she realizes that they planned this.  
She looks at Clarke, who giggles, her lips are pink and she’s looks so smug and Josephine want to wipe that look off her face.  
She pushed Clarke off her lap and shoves her down onto the couch her fingers pulling Clarke’s sweatpants down her eyes widening briefly when she realizes that Clarke wasn’t seeing any panties.  


Bellamy whistles, “Naughty princess.”  


He sounds just as surprise as Josphine and her smirks grows wider, she can use Bellamy's surprise aganist Clarke.  
She laughs, spreading Clarke's leg, hooking one on the top part of the couch, the other around her waist. She uses her fingers to spread Clarke's folds and she shakes her head, “Bellamy come look at how wet she is."  


Bellamy places his hands on her shoulder and his fingers swipe at Clarke's cunt, and when he brings them up, Josie opens her mouth and Bellamy slides the fingers in. She moans around Bellamy's fingers sucking and licking every drop of Clarke off his fingers. When she's done, he wraps his hand around her throat, and kisses her hard. Josephine parts his lips letting him enjoy the taste of Clarke on her lips.  


Underneath them, Clarke whines and she reaches down to her pussy but the couple break away and Bellamy shakes his head and Josephine stops her best friend's hand. "Nope. Naughty princesses get punished.”  


Clarke squirms under Josie’s hands eager and Josie smirks cause her best friend has no idea what’s coming.  
She leans over pinning Clarke’s hand over her head and Bellamy hands her a set of handcuffs, and she grins fastening them on to Clarke’s wrist. Clarke gives them a mock glare but the fact that she's wet gives her away as to how much she loves this.  
Bellamy tugs Josephine's shirt off and his hands wrap around her body cupping her breasts, kneading them and pinching at her nipple and she moans, digging her nails into Clarke's skin. Bellamy's mouth focuses on a spot on her neck Josie moans as she feels his teeth and then his tongue soothing the spot. Clarke watches wide eye, squirming even more as she watches them, she tries to press her thighs together whether to get some friction or to hide the fact that she's dripping, she's not sure but Josie is still kneeling in between her legs , giving both Bellamy and herself a good look as Clarke's cunt.  


Bellamy pulls away from Josie's neck, a bruise where his mouth was and he tugs on Josie's pants.  
"Off now."  


His tone leaves no room for argument so Josie lets him unzip her jeans and then she leans over, her face near Clarke's cunt as Bellamy tugs her pants and then her panties down.  
Josie kisses Clarke’s inner thigh nipping at the skin there running her tongue up her thighs and then pressing kisses to her stomach, her tongue swirling around Clarke’s bellybutton. Behind her, Bellamy’s hands are in her ass, kneading then spreading her cheeks apart and the going back to kneading her ass.  
Bellamy raises Josephine’s hips to where he wants them and squeezes her ass , “Comfortable?”  
Josephine pushes her ass back, Bellamy’s cock nudging at her cunt, he slides to through her fold letting her slickness lube him up.  


“Clarke if you come before Josephine you don’t come any more tonight.”  


Clarke’s eyes widen before they narrowed in determination and Josephine licks her lips, the idea of reducing Clarke to a whiny trembling wet horny mess sounds really appealing to her.  


Bellamy braces himself, one hand in the soft as he slides right into her cunt causing Josephine to gasp. It’s been a while since she had someone Bellamy’s size or close to it since Bellamy’s the biggest she’s s been with.  
Bellamy let’s her get used to the size and he moans when Josephine clenches around him.  
Josephine lowered her head, mouth and tongue only inches away from her best friend's cunt. She looks up to meet Clarke’s eyes, her blue eyes dark, pink lips parted in anticipation and Josephine flicks her tongue around Clarke's clit, the soft touch enough to make Clarke moan.  
Josephine lets her tongue swirl around her clit twice before making her way through Clarke's folds, her tongue licking stripe after stripe, licking as deep as she and as fast as she can to tease the smaller girl.  
Clarke seems to forget what Bellamy had said as she moan and whines and tries to thrust her hips, begging Josephine to stop teasing her.  


The entire time, Bellamy's behind Josephine, thrusting into her cunt, his hands gripping her hips, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. Josephine moans into Clarke's cunt as he picks up the pace, his hands moving to spread her thighs wider, before he braces himself on the top part of the couch, one of his hands snaking to play with Josephine's clit. Josephine feels overwhelmed between her best friend's cunt in front of her and Bellamy's cock in her cunt.  
It's pure heaven.

* * *

After that, Josie falls into a rhythm with them. She still goes in date but nothing serious while still occasionally sleeping with Bellamy and Clarke when they ask her.  
It’s a good system that follows them into her senior year. 

That’s when she meets Gabriel and it’s the first time she has ever fallen in love.  
He’s also the first person that Bellamy and Clarke are interested in that isn’t her. She sees the interested look in their eyes and there a few double dates that Josie wonders if they would end up with all four of them in the bedroom. Gabriel fits into the little group flawlessly.  
She’s happy but they break up the summer after graduation- he’s going to be teaching on the other side of the country and she’s staying here.  
She’s devastated and Clarke is there with a lot of ice cream and Bellamy is there with his car keys willing to drive her down to the beach and they are both there for sex.  


Bellamy and Clarke get married two years after graduation, it’s a small wedding, intimate and beautiful. Bellamy cries when he sees Clarke’s and Clarke wears Aurora’s ring with pride.  
Josephine is both so happy for her best friend and her husband but so exhausted. When they announced they were getting married there was only one wedding planner they wanted and it was her. So Josephine determined to give them the wedding on their dreams had worked day and night making sure it was perfect. Clarke and Bellamy’s wedding was the most important wedding she would ever do and it would be perfect.  
She smiles as she watches them dance, their heads bent close together probably whispering sweet nothing to each other. She had never seen a couple look so in love with each other and she was so happy that Bellamy and Clarke had found each other and-

A tap on her shoulder interrupts her thoughts and she turns to smile at whoever interrupted her.  
“Would you like to dance?”  
He’s cute and funny and Josephine finds herself dancing with him the whole night. His name is Cillian and when he eats her out in the elevator she swears she sees stars.  
He’s a doctor, someone Abby knows. He’s cute and funny and know how to use his mouth and she’s happy. He’s busy as a doctor and she’s busy planning wedding so there ain’t a lot of date nights so when she comes home to find him balls deep in nurse Tiffany she simply blinks and gets her purse and goes to Clarke and Bellamy’s.  
Clarke curls up in bed with her while she sleeps and Bellamy goes with her to kick out Cillian from their shared apartment. Maybe moving in together after only a year was a bad idea. When Cillian begs for a second chance she crosses her arms and shakes her head and when he gets mad and tries to grab her Bellamy punches him across the face.  
They pack all of Cillian’s stuff leaving it outside and she throw herself into work.

She plans wedding after wedding, making an ever bigger name for herself. She’s got clients blocked for up to two years many of them wanting a Josephine Lightbourne wedding.  
Clarke worries about her trying to set up time for them to hang out but Josephine is either too busy or too tired to spend more than two or three hours with her. She keeps promising her that she will take a break but every wedding brings a new crisis for her to fix or a new prospective couple.  


Maybe she's burying herself in her work, in happy wedding to not think about the fact that it's been a while since she has gotten laid, it's been a while she was in a relationship, maybe she wants to prove her parents- who think she's better off being the bride and not the one the bride ask for help- wrong. Maybe she's tired of the brides asking her if she's in a relationship, tired of going to former classmates wedding, seeing the odd glances when she walks in alone or walks in with Clarke and Bellamy.

Josie enters her house and makes a beeline for her kitchen pouring herself a nice glass of wine.  
Tonight's, yesterday's bride was bridezilla, making one of her bridesmaid, her pregnant bridesmaid cry and Josephine had to soothe both of them, then there was an issue with the priest being late, and then the bride was upset because it looked like it was about to rain and well Josephine couldn't do anything about that but pray and hand the bride a glass of champgane is hopes it would calm her down.  
She has stayed to clean up, the groom, who was a sweetheart had asked for the flowers to be donated to the hospital so she loaded them all into her car, ready to be dropped when she wakes up in a few hours. She had to deal with both the bride's father and the groom's brother making passes at her and all she wants know is to kick off her shoes and pass out for a few hours.  
She finishes her glass of wine and kicks off her shoes, her hands struggling with the zipper as her dress lands on the floor, her bra ends up next to her dresser and her panties right next to the bed as she crawls under her blankets completly naked. She falls asleep almost instantly.

Clarke runs a brush through her hair as Bellamy pulls off his shirt.  
"Let me."  
She hums as he sits behind her and starts to brush her hair, letting herself enjoy the simple act of her husband taking care of her.  
Once he's done, gathers all her hair and moves it to one shoulder and places a kiss on her shoulder, his hands coming to move around her.  
One of his hands moves under her tank top, cupping her breast squeezing it while the other moves to slide under shorts, he groans as he realizes that Clarke isn't wearing any underwear.  
"Fuck. Naughty princess."  
Clarke’s leans her head back and closes her eyes as Bellamy rubs quick circles on her clit, his other hand kneading her tit tugging on her nipple. She comes with a soft cry and he kisses her cheek.  
“Tired?”  
She nods and he gets up to wash his hands and comes back to find her under the blankets.  
The second he lays down she’s scooting into his arms and presses a kiss to his collarbone. He slips a hand under her shirt resting it on her back and he sighs.  
“Excited for tomorrow?”  
"Do you think she will be mad at me for doing this behind her back?"  
"She's your best friend, you two have never stayed mad at each other for long. Besides we are doing it because we care about her."  
"Do you think she will want to?"  
Bellamy doesn't like to lie to Clarke, and he vowed at their wedding to always be honest and it's not easy some days but he has kept that vow so he's not going to start breaking it now.  
"I don't know but I do think that will be good for all us, a nice weekend to relax, regardless of what does or doesn't happen."  
Clarke seems happy with that answer and she nuzzles his chest, "I love you."  
"I love you too, now go to sleep, we got a busy day tomorrow and a flight to catch."

Josephine wakes up to the muffled sound of someone in her house and her eyes widen in alarm. She leaps out of bed, her hands reaching for the baseball she keeps under her bed when she recognizes the voices as Clarke and Bellamy.  


She leaves her room to find them in her kitchen, making breakfast. She leans on the door, baseball bat in front of her, settling it on the floor with a loud thump, "Is there a reason why you two broke into my house and are making me breakfast?"  


"It's not breaking in when you have a key-whoa."  


Clarke stares as Josie, her eyes wide as she takes Josephine’s naked frame. Josephine flushes, her cheeks turning pink as she realizes that she had gone to bed naked.  
A shirt it shoved into her hands and Josephine blinks because a shirtless Bellamy is know pouring her coffee into her favorite mug.  
Josephine pulls the shirt on and luckily it long enough to hide everything and she sits down smiling as she sees the stack of pancaked and pile of bacon and the fruit Bellamy cut up in front of her.  
"Eat."  


"Don' tell me what to do."  


Bellamy's eyes flash,"Eat... brat."  
He mumbles the last part and she presses her thighs together ignoring the spark it sends through her body, straight to her clit.  


"So is there a reason you broke in and made me breakfast?"  


"We have a key, so technically its not breaking in."  
Clarke reaches for her hand, running her fingers up her arm.  
"We wanted to do something special for you. You've been working so hard, day and night."  


Josie's eyes soften, she really does have the best friends.  
"Thank you for this, it means a lot."  


The couple exchange a heated look and she watches as they have one of their famous eye conversations before Bellamy clears his throat, scratching the back of his neck, his voice gruff.  
"There's more to this surprise."  
"You've been working so hard and I-we think you need some time off. You have a two week break and I know because I checked so we brought plane tickets."  
Josie nearly chokes on her bacon and puts her fork down looking at them both.

"Are you serious? I have-"

"No wedding appointments for two weeks, tickets have been booked. All you have to do is say yes, don't worry about the details, don't worry about where we are going, what we will do. Let us take care of you."

"Take care of me?"

She raises an eyebrow and Bellamy puts his coffee mug down with a long clink.

"Yes, only if you want to. If at any point you want to start we will, if you want to stop we will. If you simply want this to be relaxing nothing else, than that's all that is. If you this is be something more it will be, that's the only decision you will be making these next two weeks. "

A vacation does sound nice and the thought of having Bellamy and Clarke's hands and mouths on her, over her, and under her, sounds really good. Being take care of sounds relaxing but she bites her lip.

"When do we leave?"

The two of them beam at her and Bellamy checks his watch.

"Go shower, Clarke is packing, we leave in thirty."

"Now? Today?"

Bellamy stands up picking up his plate and Clarke's.

"I don't like to be kept waiting."

She rushes to the bathroom, washing her hair, she's glad that she shaved for last night's wedding. She hears Clarke opening drawers and putting stuff in her suitcase and she sighs, running her hands down her stomach, letting herself relax.

It's been a while since she's been fucked and the idea of two weeks being fucked by Bellamy and Clarke sounds heavenly.

They haven't done this since their marriage a few years ago. 

She's excited, nervous, but most of horny.

She wishes that Clarke was in here with her so she could lick her clit, gripping Clarke's ass in her hands, recreating the scene from when they first started the whole affair. 

When she gets out, there's some sweatpants and a simple t-shirt and a sweater with gym shoes, nothing that would give her a hint of where she goes.

She gets changes quickly and Bellamy and Clarke making out on her kitchen counter, her stuff on the floor by their feet.

They break away when she clears her throat and Clarke reaches for her hand to link their fingers together and just like that, it's like they are eighteen again, a package deal.

Except Bellamy and Clarke a package deal, a couple.

The airport is bustling full of people and she and Bellamy stand near a pillar while Clarke checks them in. Bellamy's brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, his thumb coming to rest on her throat.

"Are you good with this? Anything you want in particular?"

"Thought you said no decisions unless it's about consent."

He nods,"I did, but I'm making sure. You're important to Clarke and me."

"I trust you, both of you."

Bellamy's thumb moves to her lips as she parts them and he smiles.

"We need to hurry our flight leaves soon."

Each of them as a travel bag- their passport, some money, some books to read and games to play, their headphones, and a blanket.

Clarke gets the window seat, she tends to sleep on the plane any none of them want to wake her up later on. Josephine is next as Bellamy as he needs the aisle seat.

She shifts her seat, her black yoga pants wet, before they had gotten onto the plane, Bellamy had ordered her and Clarke to remove their panties, that they didn't need them.

They had handed them to him, Josie's body humming, her blood thumping as he slips them into his back pocket.

She spends the whole plane ride aware of the fact that she's not wearing anything under her pants and waiting for Bellamy to do something. 

She squirms in her seat and Bellamy grins, he squeezes her thigh, and she freezes.

"Be a good girl."

Bellamy saying those words should not make her want to press her thighs together and she shouldn't want him to slide his hands through her pants right here on the plane.

"Bellamy please?"

He pulls out her blanket and his and then once they are over them, cups her cunt and she gasps, feeling the pressure on her clit and he leans in, "Ask nicely."

"Please."

"Please what?"

His voice is low and Josephine lets out a low whimper.

"Please touch my cunt."

He presses a kiss to her cheek and then his hands slips into her pants and he cups her cunt.

She waits for him to move his hand, to do something but he simply strokes her gently, lazily and she watches him close his eyes.

"Relax."

She can't relax, she can't relax with Bellamy running a finger up and down her slit, slowly, keeping her on edge and wanting more. 

By the time Clarke wakes up, she's dripping and her cheeks are pink and she hates how utterly wrecked she is by Bellamy teasing her for two hours.

When the the captain tells they they are preparing to land he pulls his fingers out and then looking at both girls, pops it into his mouth and Clarke's nails dig into her leg.

Clarke tugs on the hem of her dress nervously. After they had gotten their suitcases Bellamy had ordered her and Josie to get changed and they came back out of short summer dresses- no bra, no underwear.

Both girls climb into the backseat of the car as Bellamy slides into the driver's seat.

He looks at them in the mirror, "Legs stay open, Josie since I teased you during the plane ride, I want you to tease Clarke while I drive."

He smiles as he watches both girls spread their legs wide, their cunts visible in his mirror and he watches as Josie runs a finger up and down Clarke's slit.

Clarke whines and gasps as Josie's finger brushes her clit.

Clarke's reaction has Josie on edge and she's glad that Bellamy was smart enough to put towels under them as it's not longer before both of are in dire need of an orgasm.

It's a shame, Bellamy thinks that the girls are too wind up to enjoy the drive down to their cabin on the beach.

Sanctum Isle is beautiful and best of all, their cabin is descreet, no one will bother him which means for two weeks the girls will be at his mercy. He has plans for both of them, both in the bedroom and out of it, and some of the bedroom activities he has plan will blur the lines and end up outside.

As Bellamy carries in their suitcases, Josie takes a second to bury her toes in the sand.

She loves the beach and she hasn't been in forever. They really did pick the best place for her to relax.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It's peaceful."

Clarke wraps her arms around her, resting her chin on her shoulder, her hands tugging on Josephine's dress, pulling it up and she takes a deep breath as the wind blows on her aching pussy.

"Color?"

"Green."

"Let's go inside Bellamy is waiting."

Once they get inside, they find Bellamy sitting on the couch.

"Before we start, Josephine there is an extra bed if you want it, if not you can stay with us."

"I can decide later?"

He nods and her shoulders relax.

"Kneel for me princess."

Clarke drops to her knees in front of him, and Bellamy runs a hand through her hair and Clarke closes her eyes, humming. 

"I need to check on our guest okay baby?"

Josephine steps toward the couple, her nipples pebbling under her dress under their gaze.

Clarke's eyes are dark, eager to please, while Bellamy's look darker, more dominating, he's in charge and Josephine knows that no matter what Bellamy will never hurt her. 

Clarke ducks her head under Josephine's dress and she gasps as she feels Clarke's tongue nudge her clit and then swipe through her slit.

Clarke ducks out and opens her mouth and Bellamy wraps his hand through her hair as he kisses her hard, tasting on ready Josie is on his wife's tongue.

"Josie, since this vacation is to help you relax, I'll let you choose. Do you want my mouth or my cock?

"Cock."

The words are out so fast she blushes but Bellamy laughs and tugs her towards him, and kisses her, one hand in her hair, the other on her back. 

He pulls away to grab the hem of her dress and she nods and he pulls it off her, dropping it to the floor.

She fights the urge to cover herself as Bellamy looks her body up and down.

"Hands on the couch."

She bends over hands on the couch's arm and he presses a hand on her back forcing her to arch her back and spread her legs a bit more.

She turns her head to look at Clarke and Bellamy chuckles.

"Clarke's going to watch, aren't you Princess? You're going to watch me fuck your best friend."

Josie nearly moans at the thought, especially since she knows that Bellamy's going to nudge Clarke's knees apart.

"Good girl."

Both girls glow. 

Somewhere in college and Bellamy and Clarke's wedding they had fallen in a dynamic. 

Bellamy told them what to do, he took care of them, he dominated them, while Clarke, eager to please, and easy to rile up, fell into a submissive role. And Josephine was as Bellamy affectionately referred to her was the brat, she enjoyed making Bellamy work for it, enjoyed the way he punished her, and enjoyed teasing Clarke. But at times, Clarke could be a brat, especially when Josie is there to egg her on.

Bellamy gathers her hair into a loose ponytail and pulls her head back slightly as she gasps.

"I want you to look at Clarke."  


She makes eye contact with her best friend who's pretty much trying not to squim.  


Clarke's lips are parted, her blue eyes are dark with lust and Josephine's pretty sure that if she checked, Clarke's thighs would be wet. She can see Clarke's nipples through her dress and she wishes Bellamy would ask the blonde to remove her dress but then Bellamy's cock nudges at her folds as her breath stutters.

He pulls her hair again as he slides in with one solid thrust and Josephine moans as his large cock fills her up.  
He gives her a second and then he's pulling out before he thrust back into her and Josephine's mouth drops and her nails dig into the couch. 

Bellamy's pounding into her, the sound of his pelvis hitting her ass filling the room. Josephine watches as Clarke's hand drifts down between her legs and then she watches as Clarke brings two wet fingers to her mouth sucking on them before going back to her cunt to rub her clit.

Bellamy growls into her ear and reaches around her to grab a tit, kneading and plucking at her nipple, before skimming down her stomach and touches her clit. She hears someone calling his name and as she slumps forward, her body relaxing with her orgasm she realizes its her.  
Bellamy pulls out and she whines as she feels his cum trickling out of her, then Clarke's there licking her with soft kitten licks gathering it all on her tongue.  
She alternates between licking Josie's pussy and sucking Bellamy's cock, cleaning them both off.

* * *

Josephine's in the shower winding down, it's been a long day and between surprising her this morning, the teasing on the airplane and in the car and then fucking her, plus the wedding last night, Bellamy expects her to go to bed after they have dinner. 

While she was in the shower he had gone for a drive to pick up food while Clarke unpacked things.  
When he comes back he smiles as see the vibartors they have plugged in and charging. Clarke has the lube on the table, and a pair of handcuffs next to it, the other handcuffs are with the other toys for them to use.

He has picked each and every toy out carefully think about what each girl liked and what would get the best reaction. He has plans for these weeks, fun plans and not just sex plans.

Dinner is relaxing, the three of them laughing and talking and simply catching up. It's after dinner that the fun starts, with Bellamy sitting down and running through a few house rules.

"Green, yellow, and red okay? Same safewords as before?"  
Both girls nod and Clarke rubs her thumb over Josephine's knuckles as he talks about the a few of the toys he's brought- handcuffs, vibrators, lube, the different ties he brought, the expectations for being inside the house- no panties under their dresses except when they leave the house, no coming unless he tells them they can. 

It's all usual stuff but Bellamy delivers each word with a dominanting voice that keeps Josephine's attention from drifting.

After that, Clarke jumps into the shower while Bellamy has Josephine kneel on the floor, her mouth sucking on his dick while he does some work on his laptop.

She presses her thighs together as she moves her mouth up and down his cock, her arms crossed behind her back, holding onto her elbows.  
It's a slow steady pace and sometime Bellamy reaches for her hair, stopping her and simply having his cock rest on her mouth, Josehine straining not to move, other times he urges her to go faster, to take him deeper as she gags until her nose is brushing his hair, eyes wide. He runs a hand down her hair, stroking it, soothing her as he types.  


When Clarke gets out of the shower, Bellamy has Josie stop and she curls up on the couch next to him, rubbing her clit while Bellamy pulls Clarke onto his hard cock, the smaller blonde's eyes fluttering as Bellamy fills her up.  
Clarke's eyebrows furrow in confusion as Bellamy does nothing and she rocks her hips but Bellamy stops her and she pouts and Josephine lets out a giggle.

Clarke shoots her a glare and Bellamy laughs, thrusting up, his hand wrapping around Clarke's throat softly and Clarke whimpers, "Be nice to Josie, Princess."

He lets go of her throat and leans over to kiss Josephine, Clarke turning her head to watch them. 

It's unfair as to how pretty they look Clarke can't help but think.  
Bellamy's large hand is cupping Josphine's face, and Josephine's got her fingers circling her clit and Bellamy squeezes her hip, and she whimpers fighting the urge to roll her hips.

Any other time she would have no issue simply having Bellamy's cock in her, filling her up while they do their work, a reminder of how big he is and how good he feels.  
But today she wants to come, she wants to play.

"Bellamy please...."  
Bellamy pulls away from Josephine at Clarke's whine and raises an eyebrow, "What do you think Josie?  
Should I let Clarke come today? Or should we got to bed and rest up?"  
Clarke's blue eyes are filling with tears the thought of going to bed and Josephine cups her cheeks.  
"I think she earned it, she was being a good friend bt dragging me out here."  
She leans into to kiss her softly, thumb brushing her cheek as she nips at her bottom lip. Bellamy's hand grips Clarke's hips as he guides thrusts into her, Josephine lets go of her face to help Clarke move up and down, bouncing on Bellamy's cock.

Clarke's eyes are closed as she lets them kiss and touch her. Bellamy's thrusting into her, his lips on her neck while Josie's trailling kisses down the front of her, taking a nipple into her mouth as she reaches down to rub Clarke's clit.  
It's all too much for Clarke and she cries out as she comes, head tilting back and Bellamy nuzzles her neck.  
"One more okay?"  


She nods as he leans back, hooking her thighs over his legs and then spreading them both. Josephine knees in front of them, Clarke's cunt in front of her, Bellamy's cock sliding in and out of her slowly.  
Josephine licks a stripe down Clarke's cunt to Bellamy's shaft and drags her tongue down his cock and the back up to Clarke's clit.  
Their combine taste makes Josephine moan and she digs her nails into Clarke's thighs licking them faster, burying her face in between their legs.

* * *

Josephine wakes up the next morning, she slips out from under Clarke's arm and digs through her suitcase pulling out some shorts and a tank top and head outside.  
Shes sits on the sand, toes in the water and watches as the sun hits the water, the sky a soft orange, slowly turning blue.  
It's beautiful here on Sanctum.

She's not sure what Bellamy has planned for today but he had told both girl that they were going to have fun and that it would get their blood pumping. 

Muffled footsteps tell her that Bellamy and Clarke awake and Bellamy sits down next to her his fingers brushing hers and Clarke sits in the space between his legs, the flash of her wedding ring catching Josephine's eyes.

It's so odd, she and Clarke spent all of their lives being a package deal but now she's married to Bellamy and they are the package deal now.

"So what are we doing today?"  
Bellamy grins and presses a kiss to Clarke's shoulder.  
"We are going to have some fun on this island, as much as I would like nothing more that to fuck you both this entire two weeks nonstop, Sanctum has a lot of fun things for us to do and we are going to them. Today, dress comfortable, that means shorts Clarke, and a bra."  
"What about underwear?"  
Bellamy's eyes are amused as he looks at Josephine.  
"If you want to be hundred of feet in the air with no underwear that's up to you. But it's not recommended. "

Clarke gets dressed to find Bellamy pulling away from a kiss with Josephine.  
He lets his eyes linger on her before going back to making breakfast and Clarke giggles as Josephine tugs her in for a kiss, the older girl nipping at her lip.  
They break away when Bellamy slaps her ass and he smiles innocently at them, "Time to eat. We've got a drive."

The drive is long and Clarke's sitting up front and she's supposed to be on good behavior so she doesn't do anything that will get her in trouble like finger herself in broad daylight like she wants to.  
She spends the time looking outside the window and she's the one who sees it first.  
"We're going zip-lining?"  
Bellamy grins.  
"Told you it would get your blood pumping."

Clarke bites back a moan as Bellamy helps her into the harness for zip-lining. She feels bad, something meant to hold her as she zooms through the air shouldn't be so sexy but it reminds her of the harness they have at home.  
Bellamy meets her eyes as he tightens the strap and he leans into to kiss her, hard, his hand holding her chin. "Be good."

It's a bit of hike to the top but there are carts taking up there so they listen to the tour guide tell him about the history of Sanctum and about the view they will see and a few things they should check out.

Once they get to the top, they get attached to a cable and then Josephine kicks off first, screaming as she zooms through the forest, she hears Clarke and Bellamy laughing as they follow her.  
The view is stunning, the green forest, the glimpse of sandy beaches, the wind in her hair, the sun on her skin.

\-------------------  
After zooming through the forest, Bellamy takes them to a museum, he's too excited and Clarke finds it adorable and Josephine intends to hang back and give them space btu then Clarke extends her fingers toward her and suddenly it's like they are back in high school.

Bellamy's arm around her waist, Clarke holding her hand.

Bellamy goes off on adorable tangents about the history of the Sanctum and the displays and although Josephine will never admit it, it's kinda hot.  
But what's hotter is seeing how hot and bothered Clarke gets watching Bellamy go into history mode. 

Bellamy knows that neither girl are history buffs like him, but he does know that Clarke has a thing for him talking about history and he knows that Josephine gets a kick out of teasing Clarke and he smiles as Josephine starts to ask him facts about the smallest thing in the museum.  
When Clarke's not looking he passes Josephine the small remote he has on his pocket and her eye widen as she realizes what it is.  
Clarke's in the middle of looking at an art piece when Josephine turns the remote on, a quick little hello and Clarke gasps.

She starts off fine, then she's blushing, her eyes on Bellamy's lip and then his hands as he gestures in the air. Then the flush goes down her chest and Josephine watches as Clarke swallows, her hand squeezing hers and Josephine bites back a laugh as Clarke squirms as they sit down to watch a short presentation.  
She dials the remote up high as they sit and both she and Bellamy watch as Clarke pants and rocks her hips, coming silently.  
She dials it back down and then as the lights come on and Clarke stands up, passes the remote to Bellamy.  
Bellamy makes them sit through the presentation again and Clarke squirms waiting for the vibrator to turn on but it doesn't.

They make her come three more times- once while she's looking at the statues, her eyes wide in both arousal and interest in the art.  
The second time is while she talks to the woman behind the counter at gift shop. The woman's showing her some necklaces and as she turns away to grab another necklace, Josephine dials it up high and Clarke bites her lip, leaning down to look at the other necklaces, her knuckles white as she braces herself on the counter.  
The third time is as they are walking outside, admiring the statues outside, the tour guide talking to Bellamy.  
Clarke leans aganist a column out of sight and Josphine swallows her moan, not wanting to alert anyone to what is going on.  
Bellamy smirks when they come back into view and then his eyes flicker back to the tour guide and Josephine laughs, leave it to Bellamy to plan this out and making sure that everyone had fun on today's trip to the museum.

They go out for lunch and both of them can see Clarke waiting for the vibrator to turn on during their lunch but it remians still.

But as soon as they get to the car, Josephine slips into the front seat and Clarke pouts as she sits in the back.

They play around with the remote on the car ride home, keeping Clarke on edge. Josephine controls the remote, while Bellamy lets her know when to dial it down or off, robbing Clarke of her orgasm.

By the time they get home, Clarke's desperate to come and as the house comes into view Josephine is reminded of one of Bellamy's rule: _No one cums without permission_  
As soon as Clarke has one foor in the house, Josie dials it all the way up.  
Clarke gasps, stumbling and falls to her knees, hands on the floor.  
Bellamy steps around her, ignorning her shaking girlfriend and instead pour himself a glass of water.  
Clarke has her head buried in her arms, her ass in the air as she pants and whines, her orgasm bringing her to tears.

She sobs in relief and Josephine feels a bit bad then she sees the look in Bellamy's eyes suddenly she's excited.  
"Brat, you know the rules."  
He snatches the remote from her hands and turns it off and Clarke's moans.  
Bellamy crouches down and runs a hand down her hair soothingly before tugging her face up, his face is full of mock sympathy. 

"Baby, did you forget about my rules?"  
Clarke's eyes widen and she shakes her head, "No, no, no."

Bellamy hauls her to her feet and sits down on the couch and unbuckles her shorts pulling them and her panties down . He cups her cunt, and whistles at how wet she is.  
"Bell-"

"Naughty princess."

He pulls Clarke over his lap and runs a hand down her ass.

"Ten, I want you to count."

Clarke has tears on her face and she sniffles and Bellamy raises his hand.

The smack has Clarke gasping, "Ten."

He hits the other cheek, "Nine."

Clarke's moves, squrim and the next two are a tad firmer.

"Eight, seven please Bell please."

He raises his hand again and this time when it comes down Clarke cries out, "Yellow."

Bellamy rubs her ass and then her back, "What do you need baby?"

"Water?"

Josephine hurries to get a glass and when comes back, Clarke is curled up on Bellamy's lap, his hand stroking her back.  
They watch her drink and Bellamy presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Want to keep going on or stop?"

She hands the glass to Josephine before settling herself over his lap and Bellamy palms her ass, "Color?"  
"Green, I'm okay, promise Bell. Just got overwhelmed."

Bellamy delivers the last five spanks and then waves Josephine over the rub the aloe vera gel to sooth the pain.

Afterward he scoops her up and carries her to bed, "Want me to stay?"

Clarke shakes her head no and Bellamy comes back to find Josephine washing the dishes.

He places both arms around her and nips at her neck, "Don't think you aren't in trouble too. You know the rules too."

Josephine strips down and then kneels her hands held behind her back.  
"Color?"

"Green. I'm excited."

Bellamy laughs an then gently tugs on the rope looping it around her wrists and in between her breasts until her hands are tied behind her back and her tits are thrusted out. He holds out a ball gag to her and she opens her mouth letting him put it on.  
He nudges her legs apart and then guides her onto the dildo, "Ride while I make dinner."  
Josephine kneels there on the floor, riding the dildo, the gag stopping her moans as Bellamy chops some vegetables up.  
Bellamys teasing her, having her ride the dildo knowing she needs more pressure and by having her gagged, making her listen the sound of her cunt riding the dildo. 

After half and hour he unties her and eases her off and then sends her to wake up Clarke.  
Clarke comes out in one of his shirts and Josephine gets Clarke a pillow to sit on. 

They talk about the museums, about what they learned and about how much fun zip-lining was.

* * *

They sleep in waking up in time for a brunch consisting of fruit and eggs and sausage and then they go for a walk on the beach.  


When they go back to where they are staying they decide to stay on the beach, have some fun in the water.  
Bellamy drags out the towels and the bottles of sunscreen he brought while the girls get ready.  
They spent hours in the water, playing and splashing each other.  
Bellamy brings out sandwiches and some drinks for them and the three of them relax.  
None of them want to go back in yet, so Clarke lays down to take a nap while Bellamy reads a book. Josephine decides to float around in the water for a bit.

Josephine watches as Bellamy leans over to rub sunscreen on Clarke's back and legs as she sleeps and smiles because it's sweet.

Bellamy's less sweet ten minutes later when he walks over to the water and beckons her over.  
"Trust me?"

She nods, wondering what he wants.  
He reaches behind her pulling her biniki top off and she looks at him wide eyed looking around.  
He reaches for the string of her bottoms, "Color?"  


"There's no one here?"

"Private beach."

"Green."

He smiles and unties her bottoms and tosses them towards the sand. He pulls Josephine towards him, turning her around and letting her feel his cock nudge her ass, while his hands roam her body, kneading her tits and one hand creeping up to her neck, squeezing slightly before letting her go.  
He pulls away and pats her ass, "Go float around for a while, going to check on Clarke and then I'll come back.

Josephine tries to relax but her heart is pounding in anticipation wondering what Bellamy plans on doing.

She gets her answer when he comes back with a polaroid camera.

"Ready for some pictures?"

He has her stand in the water, hands behind her back and then has her turns around and bend around, legs apart, face turned towards the camera, and then has her spread her ass in that postion.

"Come here."

He hands her the picture as heat pools in between her legs as she looks at the pictures.  
She looks fuckable, seductivie, with the blush on her cheeks, the way she holds her ass cheeks apart.  
Bellamy palms her ass, and she lets out a shuttered breath.

"There's a plug with your name on it for later this week."

She nods pressing her thighs together and Bellamy clicks his tongue, "You're going to burn let me go some more sunscreen."

She stands there as he kneels down running the lotion up her legs, wrapping his hands around her thigh, pressing a kiss to her pelvic bone before having her turn around and rubs the lotion on her ass and then up her back and then down her arms. He has her face him again and runs his hands up her stomach and up to her tits, taking a few extra seconds there.  
Josephine knows that Clarke's are bigger but she enjoys the extra attention Bellamy is giving them.  
The he cups her face rubbing some on her cheeks and then dabbing some on her nose.

"Better get back to the water... and we don't want you to get uneven tan lines." He finishes as he sees her looking towards where her suit is.

Josephine closes her eyes as she floats, it's nice she decides to simply be, the water is soothing pushing her around softly and it keeps her cool. 

She hasn't done this a while- relax.

Clarke wakes up Bellamy pressing a kiss on her spine and she moans, curling her toes.

"Want some more sunscreen?"

She nods and moans as he lathers her in in, rubbing her shoulders, her legs, down her sphine. He pulls at the time on her back and she sees and when he reaches for the ties on her bottom she lifts her hips and lets him slide it out from under her.  
He kneads her ass, leaning to press a kiss on each cheek.  
"You're fucking perfect, you know that?"

Clarke rolls over and she loves the flash of adoration and must in Bellamy’s eyes as he takes her in. 

He presses a kiss on the mole on the side of her hip and then one of the side of her breast. He hovers over her pressing kiss after kiss to her body- to her stomach, to her collarbone, to her nose, to the space in between her breasts.

She giggles as he kisses the mole above her lip and then gasp as he takes a nipple into his mouth, her hands combing through his soft dark curls, bringing him closer to her.

He switches to the other breast and Clarke arches her back, pushing herself closer to him as he sucks and nibbles his teeth in the side of her breast leaving a mark there. 

Then he starts to suck and leave his marks on other places, in between her thighs, which causes her to hook an ankle around his back trying to press him closer to her cunt but instead he goes back up to leave a mark on her collarbone and on her neck before going back down to her other thigh, then he flips back over and leaves a matching marks on her ass.

Her rubs her ass admiring the marks he's made and reaches for the camera.  
"I'm going to take a picture baby."  
She raises her ass and he swats at, "Tease."  
He focuses on his teeth marks on her ass snapping the picture and then backs up to get the way she's rasing her ass, her body flat on the ground, the third picture is like Josie's with Clarke spreading her ass cheeks for him giving him a perfect few of her little hole.

Then Clarke flips over and arches her back invitedly, pushing her chest forward and he can't turn down such a generous offer.He takes a picture of one of his hands groping a tit, another of his hand cupping her, one of her simply laying there, a teasing smirk on her face, the final one is one of her with her hands in between her legs stroking herself.

He puts the camera down and grabs her hands, licking the taste her off her fingertips.

Clarke tugs him towards her, wrapping her arm around his neck and bringing her lips against his.

He braces himself over her, letting his tongue explore her mouth while she hooks a leg over her hip, using her foot to dig into his ass and they both groan as his cock slides through into her cunt.

She buries her head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling his neck and he focuses on thrusting in and out of her.  
She clenches around him and the groan that he lets out catches Josephine's attention and decides to simply watch the couple.  
Clarke's pale ankle digs into Bellamy's brown ass and her arms are digging into his back and even from here she can see how forceful the thrusts are.  
Even from here she can hear their moaning.  
She watches as Bellamy collaspes on Clarke only to roll off her and pull her ontop of him, an arm around her waist, his cock still inside of her.

Josephine makes her way out of the water and runs her hands down Clarke's back teasingly.  
"Tired?"  
Clarke laughs, nuzzling Bellamy's neck even more and Josephine sits down besides, them enjoying the sun on her body as Clarke and Bellamy cuddle next to her.

It's only day two of their vacation and this is already doing her some good.  
She's happy, she's relaxed.

* * *

Clarke moans as Josephine palms her tits, the taller blonde running her tongue along the shell of her ear before making her way down to her jaw and neck. The water is hitting Josephine's back as she presses Clarke against the shower wall, her knee forcing itself in between Clarke's legs and the smaller blonde grinds against it.  
Josephine nuzzles her neck, tongue soothing the spot where she just let a mark and slips a hand in between them to rub at her clit, "Come on Clarke, come for me."

Clarke's fingers twist Josephine's hair, her eyes fluttering close as Josephine picks up the pace.

Clarke falls apart, her cunt clenching over nothing and Josephine smiles against her neck.

Josephine looks down at Clarke, they had dried off and then had stumbled into their room and she had pressed Clarke into the mattress, kissing her, moaning as Clarke's hands dig into her ass. They fought for dominance with Josie pinning Clarke to the bed, hands above her head. 

\-------------

Clarke pouts and thrusts her hips up, trying to dislodge the girl above her.

"Josie!"

Josie leans down to kiss her, tugging on Clarke's bottom lip.

When she pulls away, she notices that Clarke's lips are swollen pink, Clarke licks her lips and Josie is hit with the desire to feel Clarke's tongue in her cunt but she also wants her mouth on Clarke's cunt.

"I want to eat you out," Clarke's eyes light up and Josie smiles, "But I also want your mouth on me."

Clarke moans as the thought of Josie's tongue on her cunt and at the thought of her tongue on Josie's cunt and she nods eagerly.

"Fuck, lets do this."

The girls rearrange themselves, pillow under Clarke's hips, Josie lowering her head to Clarke's cunt and lowering her cunt to Clarke's mouth. 

Both girls moan the the first swipe of a tongue on their cunt and then both get to work eagerly.  
Clarke tightens her grip on Josie's thighs running her tongue through her folds, while Josephine sucks on Clarke's clit.

She grips Clarke's thighs, spreading them apart a bit more to get a better angle at her cunt.

Josephine moans againsts Clarke's cunt and Clarke pulls away, giggling and then she's tugging Josephine closer to her mouth as she swirls her tongue around Josephine's clit. 

Bellamy smiles as he hears the girls giggling in the room. He had run out to get some supplies and had left the girls to have some fun.

He puts the stuff away and makes sure that the vibrators for later on are charged.

He enters the room to find the girls, moaning and eating each other out.

Josie's on top of Clarke, her hair covering his view but he sees the way Clarke's toes curl and he hears Josie moaning and he walks over and gathers Josephine's hair and pulls her head back.

Her eyes widen when she sees him and under her Clarke whines at the loss of contact.

Bellamy holds out three finger and Josephine is quick to suck on them, her tongue wrapping around them before Bellamy pulls them out of her mouth and into Clarke's cunt.

He nods at Josephine telling her to go back to Clarke's clit and together they draw Clarke back to the edge and then with Josephine's kitten licks and his three fingers filling her up, she falls over.

She moans into Josephine's cunt, her knuckles white as she digs her Josephine's thighs and Josesphine groans, rolling her hips.

Now that Clarke has comed, she's determined to get Josie to fall apart too. She starts to focus on her clit, small kitten licks before sucking on her clit, Josephine's moans telling her she's getting close.

Bellamy runs a hand through Josephine's hair, soothingly as Clarke gets her over the edge, Josephine's lips parted in pleasure before she sinks down onto the bed, relaxed.

Bellamy helps her roll off Clarke and then he grabs a wet rag and cleans them up.

* * *

They spend the next two on the beach learning how to surf.

Bellamy enjoys watching the girls in their bikini, attempt to stand up on the board and balance on it.

He's amused only because he knows that they by the end of the vacation, they will have at least caught a few waves.

Giving up is not in their blood.

So while they keep falling off their boards for trying to get up too fast, he takes it easy, relaxing, letting thr water hit his calves as he waits for a good wave.

Clarke thinks that its unfair for Bellamy to look so hot while trying to learn how to surf. But he listens to their teacher, takes his time, and the blue swimshorts look really good on him. 

If they weren't in public, she probably would give him a blowjob while he sits on the surf board.

So instead she settles for something else.

As they are driving back to their place, she unbuckles her seatbelt, Bellamy's eyes widening in alarm.

"Clarke? That's not safe."

She ignores him and instead leans over to cup him through his pasts and he moans. She pulls his shorts down, wrapping her hand around his cock, pumping him a few times to get him hard. Then she wraps her mouth around the tip of him, teasing him and Bellamy takes a deep breath trying to focus on the road in front of him.

Then Clarke widens her jaw and he grips the steering wheel, as Clarke takes more and more of him until he's pressing the back of her throat, and she gags. But it doesn't stop her. She lets the tip pop out of her mouth before wrapping her lips around him again, this time fighting her reflex and he moans.

Josephine watches them from the back, a finger in her bikini, rubbing at her clit watching the way Clarke bobs her head, the way she gags choking on Bellamy's cock, the way Bellamy's hand leaves the steering wheel to grab Clarke's hair, pushing her head and mouth down further his cock.

Clarke moans and Bellamy is thankful for the empty streets and for the red light that lets him close his eyes, groaning and bucking his hips until she groans again and he swears he sees stars as he comes in her mouth.

Clarke pulls away and wipes her mouth and then Josephine is there reaching for Clarke to kiss her, to lick the taste of Bellamy off her lips.  
Bellamy groans as Clarke slips into the back seat and Josephine is quick to lay down across the seat as Clarke hikes a leg over her shoulder before licking a stripe down her cunt, moaning as she does so.  
He keeps an eye on the road, eyes flicking to the mirror to see Josephine gasping and touching her breasts as Clarke sucks on her clit, two fingers thrusting in and out of her.

By the time they get back, the girls havw switched places, with Josephine using a small bullet she packed on Clarke's clit, the smaller blonde whining and whimpering and her legs shaking as she comes. 

The three of them stumble into the house, Bellamy kissing Clarke while Josephine tugs on Bellamy's shirt lifitng it up over his head.

The two girls exchange a look and then drop to their knees, their hands unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. 

As his cock comes into view, both girls lick thier lips. Clarke moves first, wrapping her mouth on the tip and Josephine licks a stripe down his cock. Clarke takes him deeper in her mouth while Josephine focuses on sucking on his balls.

Bellamy doesn't want to close his eyes, wanting to watch the two blondes.

They wrap their hands around him, their mouth working on his cock, every now and then kissing each other, their tongues tangling with each other. He grips their hair, groaning as they look up at him, eyes wide and dark, pressing kisses to his cock before Josephine wraps her mouth, Clarke pushing her head, getting her to take Bellamy deeper.

Clarke loves the way Josephine looks and sounds with her mouth around Bellamy's cock, the way Bellamy groans as Josephine takes him deep, the way his hands tighten in her hair as Clarke cups his balls, sucking them into her mouth before running her tongue up the underside of his cock. Josephine pulls away to let Clarke take over. Clarke moves her hands and her mouth, until her nose is pressed against his pelvis, her cock down her throat, Josephine rubbing her back as Bellamy moans, hot cum spurting down her throat.

As soon as Clarke pulls away from his cock, Josephine is there licking the last few drops before turning to Clarke and kissing her, one of her hands slipping into Clarke's pants.

* * *

Clarke strains against the handcuffs as Josephine kisses her way down her stomach as Bellamy handcuffs her feet.  
Josephine nuzzles her stomach before raking her nails down Clarke's legs backing off until she's next to Bellamy, his hands drifting to her ass, pressing on the plug and Josephine gasps. Bellamy presses a kiss to her hair and then looks back at Clarke.  
"Ready? Color?"  
"Green, please."  
Bellamy turns to grab one of the vibarators and switches it on.  
Clarke arches her back as he presses it against her clit, Josephine running the other vibrator on her breasts, tracing it over her nipples.

Bellamy grins as Clarke calls out his name, her voice high and breathlesss, hips trying to thrust up until she pins her down with his arm.  
"Come on Princess."  
Clarke's eyes flutter close and his name becomes a loud cry as she comes.

They make her come three more times, the last being around Bellamy's fingers as Josephine pressed the vibrator directly on her clit.  


Clarke has tears on her face and while she catches her breath, Bellamy goes to get her some water and she gulps it down greedily.  
"You good to keep going?"  
Clarke kisses him softly and he smiles pulling away.  


Josephine swings her legs around Clarke's face and Clarke moans as Bellamy slides into her cunt.  
Bellamy sets a fast pace, thrusting in and out of her and Clarke pulls Josephine closer to her mouth, flicking and swirling her tongue around Josie's clit, focusing on her knowing that she needs too make Josie come before Bellamy makes her come.  
Josephine grinds against Clarke's face, her hands gripping the bed railings as she rides Clarke's face.  
Bellamy hooks Clarke's legs around his waist as he thrusts into her, grunting as he moves.  
The room is full of moaning and grunting and skin slapping against skin.  
Clarke can feel herself getting close as she moves her hands to squeeze Josephine's ass, pressing her fingers against the plug in Josephine's ass and Josephine cries out, her back arching and she comes on Clarke's face. Bellamy presses the vibrator against her clit as he thrusts into her and Clarke's toes curl as she cries out.  


Bellamy eases off her carefully, using his finger to push the cum dripping out of her back into her cunt.  


* * *

Clarke's legs shake with anticipation as Josie walks towards her, harness around her waist, her strap-on glistening with lube.  
Bellamy runs a hand down her back, pressing a kiss to Clarke's forehead as Josephine gets on the bed.  
He squeezes Clarke's ass and then carefully spreads her ass cheeks, ther red plug calling out to Josephine. Clarke moans as Josephine tugs the plug out, her ass clenching over nothing.  
Then Josie slides the strap-on into Clarke's ass, slowly, carefully as Clarke groans, her cunt clenching around Bellamy's cock.  


All of three of them moan as Josephine bottoms out, Clarke feeling full as Bellamy thrusts up, causing both girls to moan.  
He and Josie thrust in and out of Clarke, drawing moans from the girl in between him, their lips on her shoulders and skin, Bellamy's hands gripping her hips as Josephine reaches around Clarke, one hand squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipple between her two fingers.

Clarke loses herself in the feeling of being fucked by both of them, in the sensation of pleasure as they thrust in and out and kiss and suck and mark up her skin, the way their hands and nails digs into her skin.  
She loves the feeling, she loves them both.  
Her husband and her best friend.  
She and Josie are a package deal and while she never through this would be possible, she was glad that Bellamy was open to the idea.  
She and Bellamy are now a package deal, he's her partner, her husband, and she's glad that Josie is just as willing to join them as she was when they were younger.  


* * *

"Every mile is one orgasm."  
At the time Clarke had hated Bellamy for saying that.  
Who made people hike up a mountain and then say that.  
But she had been proud of herself as they got to seven miles and found a waterfall.  
It gave them, her really a chance to catch her breath and a chance for them to cool down.  
She pulls her shirt off and wades towards the waterfall, arms outstretched as the water hits her.  
The water feels so good on her hot skin that she moans in relief.  
The sound of two people wading into the water has her opening her eyes as she watches as Bellamy and Josie her.

The three of them splash each other, laughing and joking, having a good time.  
Then Bellamy kisses Josephine and Clarke watches as he fucks her against the stone wall, her nails digging into his shoulders, the loud roar of the falls hiding her screams as he hikes her leg up even higher, nipping at Josephine's collarbone.  
Clarke sits on a rock, watching the way Bellamy's ass moves, the muscles in his calves and biceps, the way Josephine's toes curl as he changes angel and she starts to knead her own breasts, enjoying the show they are putting on in front of her. She lays down on the rock, pulling her top off as she tugs on her nipples one of her hands slipping through her shorts to feel how wet she is.  
Then two hands are around her ankles and she opens her eyes to see Bellamy.  
He tugs off her shorts and then tugs her into the tip of his cock is touching her cunt and she clenched, trying to bring him closer but he holds her ankles tightly and then thrusts his hips sliding in and Clarke moans, her nails scrambling for purchase on the rock under her.

"I want to hear you. Come on Princess, I want to hear you."  


Clarke lets herself go, letting her loud moan and lewd whines spill from her lips.  


"Feel so good Bellamy. More please."

Bellamy lets go of her ankles to spread her legs wider, his hands gripping her thighs as he continues fucking her, loving the way she says his name.  


"Bellamy, Bell, oh fuck Bell!. Fuck Bellamy, please please BELLAMY!"  


Clarke cries out as orgasm hits her and she sobs as Bellamy keeps thrusting, slowly, triggering a second and smaller one, his cock shooting cum into her.  
He helps her put her panties and shorts back on and then presses a kiss to her lips.  


"Let's keep hiking?"  


Having Bellamy's cum in her as she hikes makes it all so much worse because now all she wants is for Bellamy to fuck her and when they stop at the next waterfall she keeps waiting for him to do something.  
In fact he doesn't do anything not even when they get home.

He says he's tired and going to bed early and Josephine locks herself in the shower leaving Clarke on her own.  
She tries to get herself off, laying down on the couch to run her clit and uses two small fingers in her cunt but it's the not the same as Bellamy's cock.  
She drags out one of the vibrator they have but she feels empty so she slides a dildo into herself and presses herself back, letting the cock fuck her, slowly, the remote on the counter.  
She closes her eyes, on her hands and knees as she moans and whines as the cock fucks her. She's so desperate that she doesn't realize she has company until a cock is shoved into her mouth midmoan.  
She opens her eyes to find Bellamy look down at her, a look of pity on his face.  


"What's wrong Princess? Did I leave you wanting more?"  


He tugs on her hair and she chokes so he pulls out and she widens her jaw even more as he thrusts into her mouth, fucking her mouth as she fucks herself.  
She doesn't see that Bellamy has the remote in his hand until the cock in her starts to move faster, opening her up even more, the sound of her wet cunt being fucked filling the room. Bellamy's thusting into her mouth and she feels so overwhelmed that she had tears on her face.  
Bellamy comes down her throat and when when he pulls her off the machine she whines, her cunt clenching over nothing pathetically.  


"Poor baby, let's get you to bed." 

He carries her into the shower and likes her cunt gently until she comes on his tongue and then washes her hair gently before drying it off.  
Then he lays down on the bed and helps her get on top of him.  


"Just a few more okay?"  


Clarke nods and sinks down onto his cock, rolling her hips as he sucks on her breasts, tugging on her nipples with his teeth as she rides him.

After that he has her on his back, her ass in the air and he uses his tongue to prep her before lubing up two fingers getting her hole ready for his large cock.  
Clarke moans, her head in her pillow as he pushes inside of her, pushing himself into her tightest hole and fucks her, his pelvis hitting her ass as she moans into the pillow.  
She whimpers as he slips the plug into her ass, him cum in and he runs a hand through her hair as she yawns.  
"Tired?"  
She nods and rests her head on his chest.  
Josephine enters the room wanting to give them privacy.  


"One more before bed?" 

Clarke watches as Josephine sinks down onto Bellamy's cock, the way Josephien gasp, her blonde hair falling around her shoulder and face as she rolls her hips, the way Bellamy rubs her clit, coaxing Josephine over the edge.  
After she comes she lays down on the otherside of Clarke and presses a kiss to her shoulders.  
"Thanks for inviting me." 

* * *

Josephine picks up a small figurine, admring the way the light catches the glass.  
They are going home today, and she wants something to rememeber Sanctum besides the pictures Bellamy took of her and Clarke during the week.  
The couple in question are wrapped around each other his arm around her waist and Clarke's leaning into his side tired. He's pointing out a necklace for her and she smiles.  
Bellamy had woken then both up with his head inbetween their legs and then had bent them over the couch fucking them both. She had eaten Clarke out again on the sofa before they left to the airport.  
Josie picks up a shot glass and heads to the cash register.  


"Did you enjoy your stay here?" 

Josephine runs a hand through her blonde hair, a smile on her face.  
"Best vacation in a long time." 

"Did you come on your own?"

She gestures to Bellamy and Clarke, "I came with them."

The woman looks at her puzzled, "Is she your..."

"Best friend. " 

She looks at them and Clarke looks up giving her a soft smile. 

"She and I are a package deal and he and her are a package deal too." 

She can tell the woman had no idea what she means so she gives her the money and then waits for them to pay and join her. 

As they walk to their gate, Clarke holds out her hand to her best friend and Josephine interlocks their fingers, letting Clarke tug her closer.  
Bellamy's lips are in Clarke's hair and his hand in under Clarke's tank top and as they walk, Josie smiles happy.  
Some things never change.  
Bellamy and Clarke walk arm in arm and she and Clarke walk hand in hand.  
They are package deal.  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of t100 writers for BLM initiative and we are still taking prompts. Please check out our carrd to [t100fic4blm.carrd ](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/) find out more information about what we do, who is a part of it, and how much has been raised for BLM


End file.
